Endoscopic procedures are vital in both the diagnosis and treatment of various medical conditions and diseases. Such procedures include, but are not limited to, surgeries, hemostasis procedures such as clipping, band ligation, injection therapy, thermal electrohemostasis and combination therapy. In these procedures, an endoscope is inserted to a target location within a living body and a delivery system including an endoscopic instrument is inserted through a working channel of the endoscope to carry the instrument to the target location. Each delivery system is generally adapted to deliver only one type of endoscopic instrument (e.g., a hemostatic clip) so the number of delivery systems required to perform a variety of procedures is virtually the same as the number of endoscopic instruments available to perform this range of procedures.